


Music of the Heart

by KittyBandit



Series: Laven Week 2017 [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Laven Week Day 7 - Weddings aren’t all they’re cracked up to be.





	Music of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - 13th (Ten of Hearts) Joy, Completion, Resolution

The gentle clinking of silverware against champagne glasses echoed in the decadently decorated event hall, and Lavi couldn’t help but chuckle. This was the tenth time their guests had done this in an hour.

“Kiss! Kiss!” everyone chanted, watching the happy couple expectantly.

Lavi looked to Allen, who had just stuffed his face with a mouthful of cake. “Tradition, babe.”

Allen rolled his eyes and swallowed. “Yeah? Well, this tradition is getting old.”

Lavi feigned hurt, a hand over his heart. “We just got married and you’re already tired of kissing me? Should I call a divorce lawyer after the reception?”

“Hush,” Allen chided, grabbing Lavi by the front of his suit and pulling him in for a deep kiss. It tasted like champagne and cake and whipped frosting. Lavi hummed, grinning against his lips as the room burst into applause.

When they pulled apart, Lavi noticed the faint flush of Allen’s cheeks, before he grabbed his fork again to finish off the slice of cake. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before someone else came up their table to congratulate them once more.

The day had been a long one, what with last minute preparations, and finishing touches to decorations, food, and attire—not to mention the overall nerves both he and Allen felt before the ceremony. Thankfully, the ceremony went off without a hitch and the reception was half-over. Everyone had eaten, danced, and drank. And while everything was perfect and amazing and they couldn’t have asked more of their friends and family, the whole event had left them exhausted.

All Lavi wanted was some peace and quiet, but if their guests had their way, he and Allen would be stuck trading niceties for the entire night. And, well, Lavi had _other_ plans.

Allen plastered on his usual placating smile as he spoke with the guest, and Lavi leaned an elbow on the table, watching with unabashed boredom. It only took a few minutes for Allen to extract himself from the boring conversation, and once they were left to themselves again, Lavi sighed.

“Can we have two minutes to enjoy our own wedding reception without having someone drop by to bother us?” Lavi asked, downing the last of his drink before collapsing back against the chair and staring up at the elegant chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling. Soft music filled the room and a few couples were already out on the dance floor. “Maybe we should go dance so no one can talk to us.”

Allen finished off the last of his cake before replying. “Maybe we should just leave.”

Lavi’s eye widened at the suggestion and a slow, mischievous smile graced his features. “Al, you’re a fucking genius.”

“What?”

He scanned the hall, checking where all the guests were and planning out their escape route. He chewed at his lower lip, going through all the possible exits before leaning in and whispering into Allen’s ear. “Let’s get outta here before we’re dragged into another conversation about our futures that involve 2.5 kids, white picket fences, and a two car garage.”

Allen gigged behind his hand and tilted his head closer to Lavi’s. “And how do you suggest we do that?”

Looking out over the hall once more, he grinned. “I’ll head over to the bar for another bottle of champagne before slipping out the exit. Just follow me after a few minutes and meet me in the bathroom down the hall. If we leave together we’ll get stopped for sure. If someone tries to pull you into another conversation, just tell them you gotta take a shit.”

Allen couldn’t help but snort at the crass wording. “Yes, I’ll be sure to say it _exactly_ like that. I won’t get any strange looks at all.”

“Okay, clean up the language if you must, but trust me when I say it’ll work.” Lavi kissed his forehead quickly before slipping away towards the bar.

The chilled bottle of champagne was easy enough to procure, and he managed to weave through the tables and make his way to exit with only minimal contact with their guests. The corridor just outside the party hall felt like liminal space—empty and transient as the soft sound of music filtered through the walls. Lavi made his way to the bathroom, setting the bottle of champagne on the shelf next to the porcelain sinks. A few drops of condensation dribbled down the sides of the dark bottle, collecting at the base as Lavi leaned back against the wall. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Allen to arrive.

Nearly ten minutes passed before the door opened and Allen entered, carrying a large tray of wedding cake. He looked excited as he balanced the cake in his hands and smiled back at Lavi.

“Did you bring the whole damn cake with you?” Lavi asked, barely holding back his laughter as he grabbed the bottle off the shelf.

“Well, I wasn’t going to leave it there. I paid for it—I’m eating it.” Allen dipped his finger into a frosting flower, then hummed as he tasted it.

Lavi pushed off the wall and kissed Allen’s cheek as his new husband reveled in the taste of sweet sugar on his tongue. “I should’ve known you’d make a stop for food before meeting me.”

“Well, to be fair, you grabbed the booze.” Allen snitched another flower off the cake. “And what is your plan again? Are we spending the rest of our wedding night holed up in a bathroom? Because, I have to say, this is not the most romantic idea you’ve had.”

“Please, give me some credit.” Lavi crept to the door and peeked back out into the hallway. When he determined it was safe enough, he gestured for Allen to follow him. They hadn’t been gone long, and if they were lucky, no one would come looking for them for at least another thirty minutes.

Without a word, they slipped back into the hallway and past the event hall until they reached the stairway. Lavi opened the door, holding it for Allen as he followed behind, then headed up the stairs. Their footfalls echoed in the stairwell, loud and heavy from their formal shoes.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Allen asked, watching the cake in his hands to keep the plate steady.

“Again, don’t you trust me at all?” Lavi asked, turning only when they reached the next landing. He grinned and pulled open the door, letting Allen enter first. Another long hallway greeted them, sparsely decorated like a dull hotel walkway. Four doors down and to the right, Lavi stopped and tested the handle on the door. It turned and he opened it.

The room wasn’t nearly as big as the hall Lavi and Allen’s wedding reception was located, but it was just as beautiful. Elegant draperies covered large windows, hardwood floors shined with fresh polish, and delicate chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The room was open, tables and chairs pushed to one wall for storage. Lavi closed the door behind them and made a beeline for the grand piano tucked away in the corner of the room.

Allen chuckled as he followed after. “How did you know this was here?”

Lavi slid onto the piano bench and set the champagne down next to him. “When we looked at this place for a venue, I remember being shown all the different rooms available. This one was too small, though” His fingers tested the keys, a grin spreading over his face before he turned back to Allen. “Care to play for me?”

Setting the cake down and out of the way, Allen joined Lavi on the bench. He looked down at the black and white ivory keys and tried to hide his smile. “You don’t need me to play. You can play for yourself.”

“You know I’m shit at it.”

With a roll of his eyes, Allen nudged Allen’s shoulder. “You know every song you’ve ever played by heart. I wouldn’t call that shit.”

“I can play the piano, but I can’t make _music_.” Lavi wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “You should play. Please?” He leaned against Allen again, kissing his neck just above the collar of his dress shirt.

“You’re incorrigible,” Allen huffed, testing a few of the keys. The notes echoed in the room, and Lavi caught a grin growing on Allen’s lips. “I don’t even have any sheet music.”

“Even if you play Hot Cross Buns, it’ll still be the most beautiful rendition ever.”

“You absolute flirt,” Allen laughed out, pulling a hand to his lips to hide his smile. “Do you honestly think your sweet words are going to persuade me?”

With a snicker, Lavi left another kiss on Allen’s neck. “Won’t know unless I try, right?”

Allen let out a soft breath, his resolve crumbling like dry toast. He straightened his back and rested his fingers against the keys. “I’m only doing this because I love you.”

The grin on Lavi’s lips could’ve split his face in two. “Couldn’t ask for a better reason.”

Allen pressed down on the keys, and music filled the empty space. Lavi recognized the piece immediately, as it was one of Allen’s favorites—Chopin’s Nocturne in E flat major. He knew the notes by heart and it wasn’t impossible to play without the sheet music. Lavi hummed softly, resting his chin on Allen’s shoulder as he watched his graceful fingers glide over the ivory. The melody left him light and relaxed, the stress and tension from the day’s festivities melting away like water droplets over a pane of glass.

He smoothed his fingers into Allen’s hair, tucking a few loose strands behind his ear before he kissed him once more on the cheek. “Beautiful.”

Allen continued playing the music, leaning into the touch. “I’ve played better. I’m out of practice.”

“I was talking about you.”

“Smooth, Lavi. Very smooth,” Allen said, finishing up the song and pulling his hands back from the piano. He leaned fully into Lavi’s embrace, tucking his head under his chin and sighing. “Do we have to go back?”

“Hmm…” Lavi wrapped his arm around Allen’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “We don’t have to. I mean, we do have champagne and cake. I think we can last at least an hour or two, depending on how fast you make it through the cake.”

“I think an hour might be generous,” Allen replied, rubbing the end of his nose. “We’ve been so busy that I haven’t had a chance to eat enough.”

“Well, then. I think it’s time to remedy that.” He reached for the bottle of alcohol and carefully worked open the cork as he grinned at Allen. “I didn’t bring any glasses. You’ll have to drink it from the bottle.”

Allen snorted a laugh before reaching for the the cake. “It’s okay. I didn’t grab a fork.”

“See,” Lavi began, grunting as the corked finally popped off. “This is why we’re the perfect couple.”

“Because we both forget important items?” Allen asked, digging into the cake with his fingers. He popped a piece into his mouth, licking the brightly colored frosting off his skin with each bite.

“Exactly,” Lavi replied, “And I don’t like sweets, so you get the cake all to yourself.”

“You’re a saint,” Allen said, humming as he took another chuck out of the cake. Frosting smeared over his lips and Lavi couldn’t help but let a dorky grin spread over his face. Dammit all if Allen wasn’t the most adorable person on the planet, even when his face was full of food.

“And you’re perfect.”

Allen licked his fingers clean again, shaking his head. “You know, you can stop with the charming personality. You already married me.”

“Sorry—this is the real me, Al. You’re stuck with this.” He moved closer, bumping his shoulder against Allen’s. “It’s going to be nothing but 24/7 compliments and sexual innuendos. Get used to it.”

“Okay, _now_ I’m ready to call a divorce lawyer,” Allen joked, smearing a dollop of frosting over Lavi’s face. Lavi gasped and feigned a hurt look.

“Ouch, my heart!”


End file.
